


once upon a time

by llwydion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, fairy tale AU, force users are dragons, more characters and tags added as the story develops, some of the time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llwydion/pseuds/llwydion
Summary: The adventures of Leia, Luke, and Han, once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away.(basically my mind said "what if anakin was a dragon" and this story was born)





	once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> We get a bit of exposition into our story world, learn of a black dragon terrorizing the kingdom of Alderaan, and see our princess get kidnapped.

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far, away, there was a dragon.

Well, in a fairy tale, there is always a beautiful princess, and a charming prince, and a righteous knight. But in this one, first, there was a dragon.

To be exact, there were many dragons. Dragons, good dragons, had the ability to take on human form, to blend into the very race they wanted to protect, and there was an order of dragons, called the Jedi, who did so. And this dragon was not one of them.

This dragon was large for his age, spanning nearly seventy feet from the tip of his snout to the point of the spike on his tail. His scales were a deep, lustrous black, so dark that they were like the night sky without stars. And he was a fire-breathing dragon, oh yes, because all the greatest and most terrible dragons are. Some whispered that he had discovered the secret to his fire-breath after he lost the ability to turn back, for he had once been good and wise, freeing the enslaved and fighting for those who could not, but he lost his kin, he lost his brother, and he lost his mind, and a mindless dragon is the most terrible of them all, because they can no longer control themselves. Someone must control them in their stead, and there is no going back.

The dragon had been terrorizing the nearby villages on the outskirts of the kingdom of Alderaan, snatching up their pigs and cows and killing a large number of humans using the spikes on his tail and the intensity of his flames. First, the local garrison was dispatched to subdue the dragon and begin relief efforts. They were decimated. A knight squadron from the closest city was sent for with the same results. Finally, King Bail Organa sent out his only daughter, along with his best knights, in the hope that they would return victorious.

Princess Leia Organa was everything the ruling couple had hoped for in a child. She had come to them at a young age, a war orphan, who was terrified but brave. _The strongest stars have hearts of kyber_ , said a Guardian of the Whills to him, a long, long time ago. He had scoffed then, but looking into the eyes of this young war orphan, he understood what the blind man had meant. In her eyes, he saw strength and resolution, eras rising and falling, and she would be in the center of it all, the fireworks to the flame of revolution. But at that time, she was only two, and he and Breha had recently lost another child, and she was all that they wanted. They adopted her, and she became the sole heir to the sizeable kingdom of Alderaan.

In time, she grew smarter, and stronger, and more beautiful. Her deportment tutor commended her on her beautiful manners. Her academic tutors praised her on her quicksilver wit. Her swordsmanship tutor, the Captain Commander of the Alderaan Knights, admired her unyielding stubbornness. And so, when she was seventeen years of age, her father sent her, the Captain Commander, and his best knights to subdue the black dragon which had been ravaging the eastern villages of his kingdom.

“Captain, I have a proposal for our plan of attack. I will go out and negotiate with the dragon, and if I do not come back, then assume I have been captured. You will then report to my father before attempting to retrieve me.”

“With all due respect, Princess, we cannot allow you to do so. Your father placed you under my care, and I will not see his heir injured or kidnapped.”

She leveled a flat glare at him. “Do you propose that your best men launch a futile effort to defeat the beast? His power far outstrips any of yours, and if I do try to negotiate perhaps I can find a chink in his armor.”

“Very well. But I will send my two best knights along to protect you in case negotiations do fail, as I suspect they will, my Lady.”

“Fine.”

And so it was that early the next morning, the Princess Organa and two knights rode out to meet the dragon.

The surrounding countryside was in smoking ruins. Farmlands and forests alike had burned, and the land was grey, acrid, and empty. There was no sign of the creatures that normally lived there, no birds, no rabbits, no humans. They passed through a desolate village charred by the black dragon’s fury. The houses had burned until only their foundations were left. The stench of burnt flesh permeated the air. Blackened corpses littered the streets, and it took all of the princess’ iron will to stop her stomach from rejecting its contents.

They continued, the land growing steadily blacker and charred as they passed further into the dragon’s territory.

Finally, they came to the mouth of the cave where the beast was said to reside.

“Oh dragon, scourge of the farmlands of the kingdom of Alderaan, I come to parley with you.”

The cave remained silent and empty.

“Black dragon, I seek an audience with you.”

Still nothing. The solitude was eerie.

“I guess it’s not here. Let’s go.”

The group remounted their horses. A black shape swooped out of the sky, and with one swift bat of its front paw, dispatched the two knights. It turned one baleful orange eye on her.

“Dragon,” she started, her voice trembling. She cleared her throat and continued. “Dragon, I come in my role as the princess of the kingdom of Alderaan to ask you to stop ravaging these lands.”

It blinked slowly, as if considering. Then it opened its mouth.

“No.”

The single gravelly syllable dropped with the weight of a stone into the silence.

“Then my father’s knights will destroy you, and restore peace to the countryside.”

“I think not, little princess. Not if I take you with me, as a hostage.”

And she has no choice but to be caught between the beast’s claws.

“Go, R2, go!”

Her horse bolts back towards the camp, and she can only hope that someone will find her message, hidden within the droid she tucked away in a flap of her saddlebags.

 _May the Force be with you_ , she thinks, as she watches R2 run.

The dragon flaps his wings, and strong gusts of wind buffet her in her ivory cage.

“Where are you taking me?”

“You shall see, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> (i know, i know, i should be working on shadows of the world, and i am, i just... got inspiration to do this as well)
> 
> If you thought Chirrut made an appearance, well, he may or may not have. >:) He won't play a part in this story, but if I get around to it I'll see if I can work Rogue One into this 'verse at some point. Probably after I write up the prequel though.


End file.
